A beverage dispensing system should be designed such that the beverage dispensed therefrom is cooled to a desired temperature, so that the beverage can be consumed with maximum enjoyment. Previous systems have utilized various arrangements of ice to either cool a beverage within a beverage container prior to dispensing, and/or to cool the beverage after it leaves the container. A problem with many ice cooling arrangements is that the beverage is not cooled to the desired temperature and/or the cooling effect of the ice is not efficiently utilized. Other systems have utilized electrical cooling arrangements to cool the beverage, again either when the beverage is within the container and/or after it leaves the container. Electrical cooling arrangements, however, are impractical in locations where electricity is not readily accessible, and such arrangements require numerous complicated and expensive components, thereby rendering the dispensing system heavy and difficult to readily transport, as well as increasing the cost of the dispensing system.
In addition to adequately cooling the beverage, a beverage dispensing system should also be readily transportable and self-contained, to allow the system to be used at different locations without the aid of external components such as electrical systems, pressurizing systems, and the like. Factors such as weight and the ease in handling and transporting the system should all be considered when designing a beverage dispensing system.
An example of a beverage dispensing system is disclosed by Mihalich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,561. The purpose of the Mihalich system is to ensure that a beverage, which is disclosed as beer, is pre-cooled to a sufficiently low temperature to prevent the formation of foam within the beer. In this system, a beverage container is disposed within an insulated housing, and a thermally conducting ice tray is disposed above the beverage container. A cold plate apparatus is place within the ice tray, and the ice tray is filled with ice for both pre-cooling the beverage within the container through the bottom wall of the ice tray, as well as cooling the beverage that flows through the cold plate. The ice tray thus performs two cooling functions. It is clear from this system, however, that a significant amount of energy is used to cool the interior space of the housing before any cooling of the beverage in the container takes place. In the event that the door to the housing is opened, the cold air within the housing will escape and be replaced by relatively warm air which must be re-cooled by the ice tray, further hastening the melting of the ice as well as delaying any cooling effect on the contents of the beverage container.
What is needed is an improved beverage dispensing system that adequately cools the beverage to maximize the enjoyment of the beverage, and which is self-contained such that the beverage dispensing system is readily transportable. The system should also have a long cooling life to allow extended use of the system and reducing the need to refill the system with a cooling medium.